


Torneo Dacia

by Agneta Steam YGO (agnetasteam)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnetasteam/pseuds/Agneta%20Steam%20YGO
Summary: Post-Canon. Un nuevo torneo en Rumania al que Yugi, Joey y Seto están invitados. ¿Quién será el nuevo rey de los duelos? ¿Qué hará Mokuba para que su hermano sea el mismo que antes? Protagonizada por los hermanos Kaiba.
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi





	1. Duelo I

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Historia por lo pronto abandonada. Lea a su propio riesgo.

Era sábado, el día de trabajo favorito para Mokuba. En la empresa no quedaban muchos funcionarios, raramente superaban el cincuenta por ciento de los que asistían el resto de la semana, porque más de la mitad descansaban. En las distintas plantas no se desarrollaban pruebas para crear nuevas tecnologías de videojuegos.

No había trabajo para hacer, Mokuba pasaba horas jugando en el computador de su hermano mientras este supervisaba toda la actividad de la semana anterior. A veces el menor creía que Seto inventaba excusas para seguir trabajando y no realizar otras actividades que antes disfrutaba mucho; léase: participar en torneo de duelos.

La semana siguiente se cumplirían seis meses de aquel extraño viaje a Egipto donde Yugi "se duplicó" y de la última vez que ambos habían estado cerca de un duelo. También había sido la última instancia en que tuvieron contacto con Yugi, Anzu y los demás.

Desde meses atrás KC sólo se dedicaba a la creación de videojuegos. No se vendían discos de duelo; Kaiba había vendido los derechos a una empresa rumana.

Cada vez que uno de sus empleados nombraba alguno de los monstruos de duelos o los incluía en los videojuegos era sancionado. Cada invitación que Seto recibía para participar en algún torneo era colocada en la papelera de la oficina. Y cada vez que su hermano pronunciaba la palabra duelo, pasaba días sin dirigirle la palabra.

Mokuba dejo el computador sobre el mueble y observó a su hermano que daba golpecitos con la lapicera sobre la mesa de forma periódica. En cualquier persona aquello significaba nervios pero en Kaiba quería decir fastidio.

—¿Qué te sucede?

Kaiba no lo miró y continuó con sus golpes.

— ¡Oh, perdón! Olvidaba que hoy no pretendes hablarme porque sugerí que le echaras un vistazo a mi videojuego "La Guerra de las Rosas"— al ver que el otro lo ignoraba continuó—. No quieres ver que mi videojuego será muy exitoso; ¿no?

Seto no le prestó atención; estaba atendiendo asuntos importantes –al menos para la empresa— y sabía que Mokuba tenía claro cuánto tiempo iba a transcurrir antes de que le dirigiera la palabra.

— No creí que me harías lo que Gozaburo te hizo a ti.

Seto dejó de golpear, cerró la laptop y tiró la lapicera contra la ventana. Entonces una joven de cabellos negros rizados entró en la oficina donde ambos se encontraban, sus ojos se abrieron en demasía al ver la ventana rota y enseguida, sin emitir una opinión, dijo:

—Llamaré a alguien para que arregle la ventana, señor.

—No es necesario. Deja los papeles y lárgate.

La muchacha colocó un montón de sobres sobre la mesa y se retiró.

— Lo siento —dijo Mokuba, considerando que quizás se le había ido la mano con su último comentario, y volvió a concentrarse en el computador.

Kaiba revisó los sobres sin abrirlos. La gran mayoría eran de empresas asociadas a Kaiba Corp., otras que pretendían algún encargo y otras que invitaban a los hermanos a diversos eventos. Kaiba tomó estas últimas entre sus manos y las arrojó a la papelera; luego empezó a abrir lo que realmente le importaba o no tenía otra opción más que abrir.

— Si están invitándome creo que también tengo derecho a saber de qué se tratan y decidir si pretendo ir— reclamó Mokuba mientras sacaba los sobres de la basura—. Mmm… no me gustan las colonias francesas, no uso skates…no me depilo…no cuido mi cabello…

—¿No?— interrumpió el mayor con mirada irónica.

—Cállate— gritó tirándole el sobre aunque con una sonrisa triunfal por haber roto el voto de silencio de su hermano. Kaiba rió con ganas— . Veamos…dados de calabozos nunca lo entendí además de que ya pasó de moda…no conozco a la reina de Jordania…no me interesa la literatura…no soy vulnerable al cáncer de mama…

— No tienes que serlo para asistir, Mokuba.

— Ah… ¿no?

—No.

—¿Y por qué no asistes tú?—gritó mientras le arrojaba los sobres que ya había leído a su hermano quien fácilmente los esquivó. Este tomó los sobres que habían sobre el escritorio— Ni se te ocu…— no terminó porque varios papeles impactaron en su rostro. Tomó varios de estos y se los arrojó a su hermano; así estuvieron unos segundos. Mokuba estaba tan concentrado en el combate que tomó una gruesa carpeta con archivos y se lo arrojó a Kaiba.

—¡Esos son los balances del mes pasado!

—Oh…oh— dijo el menor mientras se colocaba cerca de la puerta. Sin embargo no era necesario huir. Kaiba creyó más oportuno ordenar la oficina que rezongarlo. Mientras tanto permaneció recostado en la pared observando por la ventana. Extrañaba estar fuera de aquella oficina. En pocos años Kaiba Corp. se convirtió en una prisión donde Seto se había encerrado y lo mismo temía que pudiera sucederle.

Miró el suelo cubierto de papeles y decidió ayudar un poco a su hermano. Los sobres quedaron desperdigados por toda la oficina. Pronto un sobre llamó su atención.

— Oye Seto, acaso no es esta la empresa que nos compró los derechos de los discos de duelo.

Kaiba miró el sobre y asintió.

—Parece ser la invitación para un torneo— siguió observando Mokuba.

—¿Qué dijiste?

— Sí, eso: ¡TORNEO! Te…o…ere…ene…e…o. ¿Ok? ¡Ahora quita esa cara de asesino que a mí no me asusta y déjame leer! Veamos…— continuó sin hacer caso a las conocidas expresiones del rostro de su hermano. La invitación era para Kaiba obviamente, estaba dirigida desde Rumania de una empresa de videojuegos socia de Kaiba Corp.

— Seto, aquí dice que el motivo de la invitación es para discutir la situación presente de los proyectos bilaterales. El torneo no tiene nada que ver con esto pero teniendo en cuenta tu reciente pasado como duelista creyó conveniente invitarte.

Kaiba no respondió, siguió acomodando los papeles como si el menor no hubiera dicho nada. Mokuba le dirigió una mirada fugaz y continuó leyendo la invitación. Al parecer su método no daba los resultados esperados, así que lo mejor era ir por otro camino.

—No conozco Rumania, Seto.

—Yo tampoco, Mokuba. Pero si quieres conocer Rumania no tienes que esperar a que te inviten, y muchos menos por un asunto de negocios. No tendrías tiempo de conocer nada.

— Pero yo quiero conocerla ahora, Seto. Aparte, el que se va a encargar de los negocios serás tú.

— Bien…No podría ir de todos modos. Tengo mucho trabajo aquí que no puedo postergar.

— Claro, pero puedes dejar que tu hermano vaya solo, ¿no?

Kaiba lo observó por algunos minutos tratando de confirmar que su hermano buscaba jugar con su mente. En su rostro se conformó su patentada sonrisa, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—¿Por qué no? Tú eres un adolescente muy responsable, ya no eres un niño ¿no es así?

— Sí, es así. Tienes razón— reconoció y se sentó en el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana rota. Había fracasado. Lo mejor sería no volver a molestar a su hermano con algo que lo fastidiaba bastante.

—¿Dónde dejaste esa invitación, Mokuba?— preguntó Kaiba que ya había finalizado su trabajo de limpieza.

—¿Piensas participar en el torneo?— interrogó con brillo en los ojos.

—No— sonrió Kaiba—. Sólo iré para discutir "la actual situación de los proyectos bilaterales" y tú podrás conocer Rumania.

—¿Pero cuándo volverás a participar de un torneo, Seto?— dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento y se acercaba para tomar el dichoso sobre del escritorio.

— No sé… Supongo que cuando tú seas el rey de los duelos, Mokuba— sonrió y tomó el sobre. Luego salió de la oficina rumbo al ascensor para volver a la mansión.

Mokuba lo siguió, meditando las últimas palabras de su hermano.

Anzu salió de su trabajo rumbo a la casa de Yugi como todos los sábados en que este no debía ir a la universidad, al equipo de animadores infantiles o a una conferencia sobre duelos; que por cierto eran la gran mayoría.

Sintió pasos ligeros detrás de sí, como si alguien estuviera corriendo. Se detuvo y volteó a ver de quién se trataba. Era Jonouchi.

—¿Qué haces?

—Oh… ¡Hola Anzu! No te había visto… ¿Todo va bien?

— Ajá…— respondió confundida— Pero, ¿por qué estás corriendo?

Jonouchi sonrió y continúo corriendo sin contestar a su amiga. En unos instantes después estuvo tan lejos que Anzu no le vio propósito a seguir observándolo.

Dobló hacia la izquierda y recorrió la cuadra que le faltaba. Al llegar a la tienda de juegos, que estaba abierta, se encontró con el abuelo, que estaba tras el mostrador ordenando algunas bagatelas que nadie aun había comprado. El anciano se asombró mucho al verla, había ya tres meses de la última vez que se habían encontrado. Abandonó su tarea y se acercó a saludarla mientras le preguntaba:

— ¿Has venido a buscar a Yugi?

Anzu asintió y le pidió que lo llamara pero el señor Moto le dijo que no se encontraba en la casa. Había ido a la tienda de Otogi luego de que este lo llamara por la mañana. Anzu se despidió y salió de la tienda.

Se debatía entre dos opciones. Ir a la tienda de juegos tras Yugi o ir a taller de bienestar animal al que la habían invitado sus compañeras de danza. Decidió ir a la tienda de juegos pues creía que el hecho de tener nuevos amigos no la habilitaba a ignorar a los más antiguos.

Al entrar en la tienda de juegos, no vio a ninguno de sus camaradas cerca. Miró hacia el mostrador y vio que ahora lo atendía una chica pelirroja con un excéntrico modo de vestir. Usaba una campera amarillenta corta con grandes bolsillos en ambas delanteras sobre una remera blanca con rombos celestes y en su cabeza, sobre el rojo cabello, vestía una gorra de aviadora. Anzu la encontró muy divertida, pensó que sería una persona muy simpática y que podría informarle donde se encontraba Yugi. Caminó hasta ella, se detuvo y dijo:

— Hola, soy Anzu y…

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó la otra mientras acomodaba algunos productos dándole la espalda.

La sorpresa de Anzu ante el trato de la joven duró apenas un instante. Pronto su desfigurada sonrisa volvió a ser enorme y brillante mientras pensaba que cualquiera podía tener un mal día.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy…

— No, no sé. Di de una vez lo que vas a llevar, por favor— exigió la colorada arrastrando las dos últimas palabras.

— No voy a comprar nada— respondió—. Sólo quiero saber dónde está Yugi.

La chica del mostrador pensó unos instantes con los ojos cerrados y dejando un paquete de cartas sobre la mesa. Luego, como si le costara demasiado trabajo recordar, apoyó su mentón sobre su mano a la vez que hacía un curioso gesto con la boca, que a Anzu le pareció muy… muy tierno.

—Ah! Ya sé a quién buscas— dijo y se fue a una de las estanterías. Luego volvió con un adorable peluche de traje azul y peinado exótico: un muñeco de Yugi. Miró a Anzu con el producto sobre su palma, la cual se encontraba a la altura de su cabeza, y dijo:

— Aquí está. Él: capaz de vencerte con una sola carta, el único que puede desmantelar la más sutil estrategia; el único que ha llegado hasta lo más alto y se ha logrado mantener por cinco años consecutivos como el Rey de los Duelos. Con sólo ciento treinta yenes, puede ser tuyo. Consíguelo en todas las casas de juegos del país— sonrió a la vez que apretaba en la nuca del muñeco. De él salieron entonces las palabras: "Es hora del duelo".

Anzu, anonadada ante el efecto de marketing del éxito de su amigo, sólo atinó a decir la verdad.

— Es un muñequito encantador pero yo busco al Yugi real.

—Entonces no puedo atenderte— dijo maliciosamente la pelirroja. Luego, cambiando su expresión, le aconsejó: —. Si tanto necesitas su presencia, compra su copia— y le puso el peluche casi sobre su nariz.

—No lo sé…— dijo Anzu retrocediendo apenas.

— Dejemos que Yugi diga qué tienes que hacer— concluyó la joven empleada de la tienda y presionó otro botón situado en el disco de duelo de "Yugi".

—Corazón de las cartas, guíame— dijo.

Muchos de los chicos que estaban en el local se acercaron al mostrador para observar aquel sensacional juguete. La joven sonrió al ver la repercusión que el producto tenía y al imaginar cuantos como ese podría vender.

Anzu también se alegró. Muchos de esos muchachos impedían que la otra pudiera observar sus movimientos. Era el instante propicio para recorrer la tienda y buscar al joven prodigio. Corrió hacia la puerta que daba lugar a la oficina de servicios, a la que sólo los empleados tenían el acceso permitido. Pero al alcanzar la puerta, un escalofrió erizante que se inició en sus oídos, siguió por su nuca y recorrió toda su columna, fue provocado por un espeluznante chillido insoportable para el ser humano, que Anzu pudo traducir como:

—¡Seguridad!

Sintió que la frustración inundaba su estado de ánimo. Podría jurar que aquella inoportuna chica tenía la capacidad de ver a través de los cuerpos; ¿de qué otra forma se explicaba que la hubiera descubierto cuando estaba tan entretenida al haber llamado la atención?

Para la buena suerte de la castaña Yugi, Jonouchi, Otogi, Honda y Shizuka salieron de aquella oficina. Observaron la escena sin entender prácticamente nada: dos de los guardias de seguridad tomaban por las muñecas a Anzu y esta intentaba soltarse, la nueva empleada estaba de espaldas y deduciéndolo por su movimiento de hombros lloraba. Otogi se acercó al mostrador para ver qué sucedía y Yugi miró a uno de los guardias y le dijo:

— ¿Podrías soltarla, por favor? Yo la conozco y no hay ningún motivo por el que deban tenerla así.

—Lo siento señor Moto— dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad—, pero el señor Otogi no lo ha autorizado y nosotros solamente obedecemos sus órdenes.— y diciendo esto se acercaron a donde su jefe se encontraba. Yugi no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Zybil?— preguntó el joven dueño del comercio.

Zybil no respondió. Se volteo con los ojos empapados en lágrimas y entre sus manos el adorable peluche que causó sensación se encontraba en dos piezas. Otogi miró a Anzu y todos los otros lo imitaron.

— No me miren a mí, yo no toqué ese muñeco— se defendió. Al percibir que no le creían, adujo—. Si no me cree pregúntenle a ellos— y señaló a todos los niños. Instantáneamente ellos miraron hacia el piso. Anzu no lo podía creer, ¿acaso todos complotaban en su contra?

— Por algo corrías— concluyó uno de esos niños.

Jonouchi y Honda hubieran jurado que de su cabeza salía vapor. Yugi y Shizuka apartaron la mirada de su amiga, bastante confundidos. Sin embargo, Otogi no ignoró la situación ni pretendió hacer de cuenta que nada hubiera sucedido. Anzu lo había traicionado sin importar la amistad que desde hace tiempo los unía.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Anzu?

— ¡Yo no hice nada!— gritó soltándose de los guardias y acercando su cara a la de Otogi.— Yo sólo buscaba a Yugi y ella no quería decirme donde estaba. El resto no es cierto.

— Si no confías en mi, Otogi, puedes ver la cinta de seguridad— sugirió la empleada con una voz muy débil a punto de quebrarse.

— Eso, mira la cinta…

— No necesito ninguna cinta para creer en lo que Zybil dijo. Jamás desconfiaría de ella y menos de mis clientes— ante tales palabras Anzu se quedó sin respuesta. Pero Otogi continuó—. Anzu, que esta sea la última vez que te vea en este local. Y si me ves en algún otro lugar, por favor ignórame, porque yo lo haré contigo.

Anzu no contestó nada, sólo salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Unos segundos después Yugi pretendió ir tras ella, pero las palabras de Otogi lo detuvieron.

— Yugi, ¿piensas ir a buscarla a pesar de todo lo que hizo?

— Otogi, Anzu es mi amiga y estoy seguro de que tiene una explicación para esto. Si tan sólo la escucharas…

— Esa chica, a la que consideras tu amiga, cada vez que te tenía cerca deseaba que desaparecieras y le dieras paso al faraón porque era el único que le importaba. No puedo creer que estés tan ciego para no verlo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— gritó el rey de los duelos.

— Claro que si Yugi. Por algo nos ha estado evitando todo este tiempo, porque le recordamos a Atem. Todos lo creemos— y al decir esta última frase señaló, sin medir consecuencias, a los demás.

Yugi los miró interrogativamente. Shizuka desvió la mirada, Honda abrió los ojos más de lo normal y Jonouchi trago saliva para decir:

—Es cierto Yugi, todos creemos eso pero no te lo dijimos porque no queríamos lastimarte, como lo estamos haciendo ahora.

Yugi permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué significado tenía aquello que sus amigos le decían? Necesitaba estar sólo y pensarlo. Lo mejor era ir a su casa.

— Lo mejor será que me vaya. Nos vemos mañana— dijo a modo de despedida y se retiró.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar quedando como compañero de las meditaciones. Por un lado, Jonouchi no estaba arrepentido de lo que le dijo a Yugi, porque esa era la verdad y en todo ese tiempo no había podido pensar ni ver las cosas de otra forma. Por otro lado Honda y Shizuka coincidían en que lo mejor hubiera sido no lastimar a su amigo.

—Nos vemos mañana chicos— dijo Otogi mientras que observaba lo graciosa que se veía Zybil intentando reparar el roto muñeco.

— Trataré de hablar con Yugi para ver si nos acompañará al torneo y ver si participará— dijo Jonouchi.

— No dudo que participe— dijo Shizuka.

— Yugi es capaz de no participar si Anzu no viaja junto a nosotros porque…

— Otogi, no sabía que viajarías — dijo la pelirroja dejando a Yugi a un lado..

— Si. A Jonouchi y a Yugi los invitaron a un torneo en Rumania y yo pensaba acompañarlos— aclaró Otogi, luego agregó — y tú te encargarás de la tienda mientras tanto.

— ¿Yo?— preguntó Zybil con los ojos desorbitados.

— No, ¡claro que no!— gritó Jonouchi dejando a Otogi con la palabra en la boca y pasando sobre él una mirada asesina. Sin embargo, Jonouchi no le hizo caso y siguió diciendo— Vas a tener que buscarte a otra persona amigo, porque Zybil irá con nosotros a Draculalandia.

Shizuka y Honda lo observaron como si estuviera loco. Si ella iba Anzu no querría ir. ¿Estaba Jonouchi planeando algo?

— Es una gran idea, tú eres una gran amiga— concordó Otogi— . ¿Tú quieres ir?

— No lo sé— dudó—. ¿Tú vas participar?

—Él no— respondió Jonouchi sin darle a Otogi chance de responder— pero yo sí y me dará mucho gusto verte en mis duelos, así que no tienes más opción que acompañarnos.

— Pero… ¿quién se encargará de la tienda, Otogi?— dijo la pelirroja.

— Nadie, la cerraré hasta que volvamos.

—Pero…

—No se habla más del tema— dijo Otogi y se fue junto a dos clientes que estaban tratando de entender un juego.

Jonouchi lo siguió con la mirada y luego se volteó hacia sus amigos, era hora de irse. Tenían planeado asistir a un concierto de Abingdom Boys School, claro que con Yugi pero ahora irían solos.

—Lástima que trabajes hasta tan tarde— le dijo a Zybil, pero esta no entendió por qué—. Creo que ya es hora de irnos— dijo observando a Honda. Este asintió y los tres salieron de la tienda.

En dos días volverían a encontrarse.


	2. Duelo II

  
El despertador sonó tan fuerte que podía asegurar que todos en la mansión lo habían escuchado.

 _"Mejor, así podrán hacerme el desayuno"_ pensó.

El día anterior había puesto la alarma al máximo volumen para no quedarse dormido y que fuera muy tarde cuando despertara. El avión salía a las nueve y media rumbo a Rumania, y eran las cinco. Aún tenía sueño.

—Debí ponerlo a las seis —dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y apagaba el despertador. Se dirigió al armario y buscó ropa para ponerse. Cuando tuvo que elegir qué usar sobre la remera que había escogido dudó. Vino a su mente el recuerdo de lo que la chica de la tienda le dijo el día anterior…

Mokuba entró en la tienda de Otogi y vio que habían demasiados clientes. La mayoría estaban en las máquinas de videojuegos. Otros miraban la vidriera y dos hacían cola en el mostrador donde eran atendidos por una joven pelirroja que a Mokuba se le antojó muy bonita. Pero ignoró tales pensamientos para no sonrojarse, no había ido hasta allí para mirar chicas. Observó toda la tienda buscando dónde se hallaba lo que estaba necesitando. Pero a simple vista no lo encontró. Quizás preguntarle a la chica del mostrador dónde se encontraban era lo más acertado.

 _"Mmm… ¿buscando excusas para hablar con esa muchacha?"_ oyó que su voz interior le preguntaba. Detuvo la marcha que inició hacia la caja y miró a todos lados otra vez deseando encontrar a Otogi en algún lugar. Al menos con él se iba a sentir más cómodo.

 _"¡Wow! Ahora te interesan los chicos"_ se escuchó.

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Maldijo desde el fondo de su corazón que su conciencia fuera tan sincera y liberal, como una vocecita que se reía de cada uno de sus actos.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó la empleada de la tienda. Mokuba se volteó lentamente y al ver que era él a quien se dirigía sonrió y avanzó hasta la caja.

—Sí, estoy buscando… —pero no pudo terminar porque ella lo interrumpió.

—Eres un chico muy atractivo, aunque tu pelo luciría mejor atado. Y ese chaleco bicolor no te favorece. —dijo subiendo sobre el mostrador y cruzándose al lado de Mokuba, quien estaba completamente sonrojado. Luego agregó:— Tal vez podríamos ser amigos, ¿no crees? Yo soy Zybil.

—Yo soy Mokuba —dijo, luego se sorprendió de no haber tartamudeado, como solía hacerlo cuando hablaba nervioso.

—Mucho gusto, Mokuba… —dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios. Luego volvió a abrirlos para asegurar— Conozco tu nombre de algún lado; ¿sabes? Pero no recuerdo…

—Soy Mokuba Kaiba —respondió con expresión soberbia guardando sus manos en el bolsillo.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente, no lo podía creer.

—¿Un Kaiba aquí? —dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Miró alrededor y luego preguntó— ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Mokuba frunció el ceño y sacó las manos del bolsillo para cruzar sus brazos. Estaba… ¿celoso?

—Él no está aquí. —dijo cerrando los ojos y volteando su cara a un lado— No es mi niñera; yo puedo salir a la calle sin que tenga que acompañarme —agregó.

— Lo sé. ¡Ja ja! Te ves realmente atractivo cuando te enojas, aunque si tomaras en cuenta mi consejo serías irresistible —sonrió.

Miró el chaleco que colgaba de una percha y lo sacó del armario. Después buscó entre las demás prendas durante varios minutos hasta que al fin halló lo que buscaba: una campera de cuero negra con líneas grises en los brazos y botones con forma de calavera.

—Es hora de un cambio de look —se dijo mirándose al espejo que estaba en la otra punta de su cuarto. _"Payaso"_ le dijo una vieja voz conocida, pero la ignoró y entró en el baño.

Al salir, cuarenta minutos después, bajó al comedor donde su hermano ya estaba desayunando. Además, estaba trabajando. Seto escribía con una mano en su laptop y con la otra sostenía la taza de café.

—Buenos días —le dijo a Mokuba sin mirarlo cuando este pasó a su lado para sentarse en el asiento que estaba enfrente.

—Buenos días, Seto —dijo el menor con la voz más ronca que pudo.

Kaiba cerró su computadora y miró a Mokuba unos segundos. Luego una carcajada asomó de su interior y no pudo detenerse durante los siguientes instantes en los cuales su hermano lo observaba muy irritado. Cuando su fastidio fue máximo e intolerable se dignó a protestar.

—¿Qué te…? —se interrumpió al ver que había hablado con su antigua voz habitual. Entonces carraspeó un poco y luego dijo— ¿Qué te sucede? —con su nuevo registro de cantante punk.

—Deja de actuar como payaso —dijo Seto cuando logró recuperarse de su ataque de risa (siempre sarcástica), aunque ese estado no duró mucho. Comenzó a reírse de nuevo pero en silencio. Al ver que no podía evitarlo, recostó su rostro tras sus brazos que se encontraban apoyados por los codos y con las manos cruzadas.

Mokuba, muy enojado, se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos gritando:

—¡Ya basta!

Seto se calmó y descubrió su rostro ahora más sereno. Miró a su hermano una vez más, fijamente, y luego preguntó:

—¿A qué se debe tu cambio de look, Mokuba? ¿A quién te quieres parecer?

—A nadie —respondió con su voz habitual, tomando una de las tostadas que había sobre la mesa y volvió a sentarse —. Es sólo que así me veo más atractivo.

 _"Más ridículo"_ pensó Seto. Miró hacia la ventana para relajarse y una duda surgió en su mente. Al percatarse miró a Mokuba maliciosamente y preguntó:

—¿Por qué quieres lucir más atractivo?

—Porque de esa forma la chica que me gusta se fijará en mí. ¿No es obvio?

—Ah… —dijo Seto dejando de lado su laptop y tomando también una tostada— ¿Y cómo sabes que se fijará en ti con ese look? Quizás ya le gustabas antes…

—No —expresó Mokuba—. Ella misma me lo dijo.

Seto suspiró. Quizás lo que su hermano necesitaba era un consejo. Y si bien tenía uno, era consciente de que Mokuba no se lo tomaría bien. Por eso, decidió decir primero lo que pensaba al respecto, haciendo algo así como una introducción. La reacción de él determinaría la actitud a tomar.

—Esa chica está jugando contigo. Si realmente le gustaras no pretendería que lucieras diferente.

Mokuba se quedó observándolo y analizando sus palabras al mismo tiempo. Probablemente Seto estaba en lo cierto. Muy probablemente. Apenas conocía a Zybil, era muy pronto para besar el suelo que ella pisaba. Y ella tampoco lo conocía a él. Sí, Seto decía la verdad pero a Mokuba le dolía mucho reconocerlo y prefirió refutar tal conclusión.

—¿Qué sabes tú de gustos? ¿Eh? —dijo muy irritado— ¿Cómo te atreves a opinar sobre lo que las chicas pretenden cuando nunca te conocí una sola novia? ¿Por qué no usas tus malditos consejos contigo y me dejas en paz? —y a continuación se dio media vuelta y emprendió su salida.

—Estaré aquí cuando quieras disculparte —dijo Seto y volvió a tomar su café.

—Apúrate Shizuka. Recuerda que hay que estar en el aeropuerto dos horas antes de que despegue el avión para que revisen las maletas de los pasajeros —dijo Jonouchi golpeando la puerta del cuarto de su hermana que continuaba recostada. Había regresado cada diez minutos desde hacía ya una hora y la chica no le hacía caso.

Miró por la cerradura y comenzó a enojarse. Empujó la puerta, entró en el cuarto con cara de asesino y le arrebató el teléfono de la mano a la castaña que lo miraba confundido.

—¡Ya basta Honda! —gritó muy pero muy irritado— Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de llamar, molestar y acosar a mi hermanita— y cortó. Eso era el colmo; según su código de amistad las hermanas de los amigos no tenían bigotes. ¿Acaso Honda no lo entendía? ¿No lo sabía? ¿O no lo consideraba un amigo? Miró a Shizuka y le dijo—. Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto dos horas antes. ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

—Lo sé, Jonouchi. Pero perder cinco minutos en una simple conversación con tu mejor amigo no nos hará perder el vuelo. Cálmate —repuso serenamente mientras tomaba su valija y enfilaba hacia la puerta.

—Hace una hora que te estoy llamando, corazón. No hace cinco minutos.

—Bueno… —Shizuka ya estaba afuera del cuarto bajando las escaleras y Jonouchi trataba de alcanzarla— De cinco minutos a sesenta no hay mucha diferencia —su hermano se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano maldiciendo a sus padres por darle una hermana en vez de un hermano menor que no le trajera a fin de mes una factura de teléfono gigante—. Cuando hablo con Honda me divierto tanto que el tiempo se me pasa volando.

Jonouchi, que estaba bajando las escaleras, se detuvo en seco al escucharla.

—¿Estuviste hablando por teléfono con Honda durante toda esa hora? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Así es, Jonouchi.

—¿Y lo llamaste tú o te llamó él? —saber algo así era fundamental.

—Él me llamó —respondió Shizuka entrando en la cocina después de haber dejado la maleta sobre un sillón de la sala junto a la de su hermano.

Jonouchi suspiró aliviado; Honda tendría que pagar una llamada telefónica de sesenta minutos. Ojalá su sueldo de repartidor de pizza alcanzara para eso. Miró el teléfono y vio que aún tenía el celular de su hermana en la mano. Eso le había dado una idea…

Un rato después su hermana salió de la cocina con una bandeja que contenía dos tazas de chocolate caliente y medialunas. La colocó sobre la mesita y se sentó en el sofá.

—¿Has hablado con Yugi? —le preguntó a su hermano que se acercaba lentamente listo para abalanzarse sobre el desayuno.

—Sí, lo llamé ayer.

—¿Va a participar del torneo?

—¿Dónde viste que Yugi no participe en un campeonato, Shizuka? —preguntó con la boca llena— ¡Claro que participará!

—Pues me alegra mucho. Ayer llamé a Anzu y no respondió mis llamados —Shizuka se limpiaba las migas que habían caído en su chaqueta celeste desde la boca de su hermano.

—Podría haber salido, ¿no crees?

Shizuka asintió a pesar de que dudaba mucho que ese fuera el motivo por el que Anzu no respondiera. Lo más probable era que estuviera enojada.

—Aún no entiendo por qué le hizo eso a Zybil —agregó Jonouchi.

Su hermana lo observó, él ya no estaba comiendo. Estaba pensando, estaba tratando de encontrarle una explicación a lo inexplicable.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que terminaron de desayunar.

Mokuba entró en la tienda de juegos de Otogi con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había llegado hasta allí caminando, y en el trayecto notó que muchas chicas lo observaban y sonreían. Y algunas, al verlo, secreteaban con sus amigas y reían nerviosamente. Se estaba convirtiendo en un conquistador, y todo gracias a esa joven espectacular que era Zybil.

Caminó hasta la caja pero la pelirroja no estaba allí. Miró alrededor buscándola. No podía contener la ansiedad. Al mirar hacia la zona de videojuegos se cruzó con las caras de varios muchachos, quizá de su misma edad, que lo observaban muy sonrientes. "Sí, tiene mucho efecto esto" escuchó en su mente. Frunció el ceño enojado consigo mismo, pero los chicos pensaron que era por ellos y volvieron a concentrarse en el juego.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —oyó decir aquella voz angelical detrás de sí. Se volteó muy sonriente y se cruzó con la cara de la empleada de la tienda que sonreía también.

Pero pronto esa sonrisa se escabulló de su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Miró a Mokuba de arriba abajo y luego posó su vista en el mostrador de brillante superficie —obviamente limpiado a diario por ella—. Quizás no había visto bien. Se refregó los ojos con ambas manos y volvió a mirar al chico. Salió de atrás del mostrador y se paró a su lado. Mokuba se mantenía expectante ante su posible reacción, sabía que ella estaba impresionada, se notaba en el aire, en su rostro, en ese brillo especial que sus ojos no habían tenido en su anterior encuentro.

Zybil lo miró a los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una adorable sonrisa. Los de Mokuba reaccionaron igual. Poco a poco los dientes de la joven comenzaron a asomarse…

 _"Ya es tuya"_ pensó Mokuba. Pero…

—¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! —no se pudo contener— No puedo creer que tomaras en cuenta lo que te dije, Mokuba… —se burló sin dejar de reírse.

La sonrisa del rostro del joven se borró. Sus cejas se curvaron provocando que su ceño se frunciera. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo…?

—No te entiendo…

—¡Otogi! —gritó animada. Su amigo tenía que ver eso— ¡Otogi! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Parece que tienes un admirador! — la última palabra la dijo con una entonación que a Mokuba le resultó insoportable. La ira iba creciendo en su interior… ¿Cómo podía esa chica tomarle el pelo así luego de todo lo que había hecho para agradarle?

—Eres…

—¿Qué pasa Zybil? —dijo Otogi acercándose. Al ver que la chica no dejaba de reírse comenzó a buscar el motivo de tal estado. Al cruzarse con la visión de una ridículo Mokuba que parecía enojado no pudo evitar emitir una ruidosa carcajada— ¿Qué haces vestido como payaso, Mokuba?

La risa de Otogi lo enfureció tanto que acudió a su inteligencia hasta entonces ignorada.

—Ya la escuchaste: me disfracé de ti. ¿No estoy igualito? Un payaso. Claro, la copia nunca va a tener la misma calidad que el original — _"Bien"_ dijo su voz interna. _"Responde a eso bufón de m…"_

Otogi dejó de reírse y se acercó a Mokuba dejando su cara enfrente a la del chico. Con un enojado tono amenazador dijo:

—No voy a permitir que a mi tienda vengan tontitos así que…

—Muchos clientes entran a la tienda porque se sienten identificados con los dueños. Ahora si acá entran "tontitos"… —le respondió Mokuba sin dejarse intimidar. ¿Quién era más estúpido: Otogi o Zybil?

Otogi lo agarró del cuello de la remera con la peor de las caras. Error… El puño de Mokuba impactó en su rostro con mucha fuerza, con toda la fuerza que Mokuba tenía almacenada porque lo cierto era que jamás había golpeado a nadie…hasta ahora. Otogi se tambaleó y lo soltó para tomarse la mandíbula. Eso sí que había dolido.

Mokuba dio un paso atrás y le dijo:

—Ya mismo voy a sacarme este ridículo atuendo, no me lo merezco — iró a la pelirroja y agregó—. Lo vas a lamentar mucho, Zybil. Ya lo verás.

La chica abrió los ojos al máximo y emitió una sonora carcajada. Mokuba asintió con la cabeza y salió de la tienda a la vez que se soltaba el cabello y arrojaba la campera en el camino. El que riera por último, reiría mejor.

Honda ya estaba en el aeropuerto con Yugi y Anzu. A pesar de que la castaña se había negado rotundamente a acompañarlos, Yugi no dejo de insistir hasta que ella cambiara de opinión. Y lo cierto es que no tardó mucho en lograrlo; que Yugi quisiera su compañía era suficiente para dejar de lado todo lo que había pasado. Honda se había alegrado mucho al verla, seguramente Yugi le había hecho a ver su error. Eso era bueno, si Zybil llegaba y Anzu trataba de arreglar las cosas el viaje sería más agradable.

—¿Estás enojada Anzu o ya has digerido lo que pasó anteayer?

—Está todo bien Honda. Cualquiera puede cometer un error. Lo importante es que seamos amigos y que tengamos la capacidad de perdonar nuestros errores —sonrió.

—Me alegra mucho que pienses así, Anzu, y que estés dispuesta a arreglar las cosas. Ya verás que cuando le pidas disculpas a Zybil las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso Anzu había escuchado bien? ¿Pedirle disculpas a Zybil?

—Yo no tengo que pedirle disculpas a nadie —aclaró Anzu mirándolo con unos ojos que lanzaban chispas.

Honda frunció el ceño al escucharla. _"Lo mejor hubiera sido que no quisiera viajar… Quién sabe qué diablos puede hacerle ahora a Zybil."_

Ahora el humor de Anzu había cambiado. No lo podía creer, Honda no le creía. Prefería confiar en una desconocida a confiar en ella que lo conocía hace años.

—Mira Honda —dijo muy enojada, pero lo más seria que pudo—. Todo lo que esa chica dijo el otro día es mentira.

—Ya déjalo Anzu…

—No. Diablos, ¿por qué no usas la cabeza? ¿Qué razones podría tener yo para romper ese estúpido muñeco?

Honda pensó un poco y la miró confundido. No se había puesto a pensar en eso…

—Por celos —dijo Otogi que se acercaba detrás de ellos junto con Zybil—. Porque querías perjudicarla en su trabajo. Porque no puedes tolerar que Zybil sea nuestra amiga y que pasemos más tiempo con ella que contigo. Pero por si no lo recuerdas, te hemos invitado a todos los lugares a los que salíamos y nunca asistías ya que estabas muy ocupada divirtiéndote con tus nuevas amigas del instituto.

—Yo no estaba hablando contigo, Otogi —contestó la castaña—. Y tampoco me interesa lo que digas porque ya veo que…

—Ya no quiero que discutan por mi culpa —dijo Zybil apenada—. Yo ya olvidé todo lo que pasó, Anzu. Ya te perdoné por todo lo que me hiciste. Ahora tratemos de disfrutar el tiempo que estemos juntas y quizás lleguemos a ser amigas —sonrió.

A Anzu le faltaba poco para lanzar humo por las orejas. Jamás había llegado al extremo de odiar a alguien…hasta ahora.

—Pues yo no te perdoné por todas las mentiras que has dicho… Y si sigues con esto va a ser peor para ti —le aclaró Anzu. Eso era el colmo.

—Ya deja de amenazarla Anzu… —dijo Otogi irritado— Ahí tienes las pruebas Yugi, tu amiga se acaba de sacar la careta.

Yugi lo miró con una clara expresión de desilusión, pero no por lo que Otogi pensaba.

—Hay muchas caretas aquí —dijo sereno—. Pero aún no se han caído. Anzu, vayamos a tomar algo hasta que sea hora de volar.

Otogi lo miró impresionado. ¿Acaso Yugi seguía sin ver la verdad? Anzu lo tenía enceguecido.

Ambos chicos se fueron a la cafetería del aeropuerto sin esperar a los hermanos porque sería tener que tolerar más de lo mismo.

Seto estaba sentado en el asiento del avión con la laptop ante sus ojos. El avión no había despegado aún porque Mokuba no llegaba. Se había pasado toda la mañana afuera de la casa. Kaiba sabía que se había ido caminando, porque Isono así se lo comunicó. El chico se había negado a utilizar la limusina.

Kaiba sintió un poquito de remordimiento por haber dejado salir a su hermano con ese atuendo… ¿Y si ahora no quería viajar?

_"Lo mato."_

Llamó a uno de sus empleados y le ordenó que llamara a la casa para ver si Mokuba se encontraba allí. Si su hermano no viajaba, él menos. Al fin y al cabo, había accedido a ese viaje sólo por él ya que se mostraba muy entusiasmado.

—Ah, ¿no? —escuchó decir al otro joven.

 _"¿No qué?"_ Le quitó el teléfono de la mano y habló él.

—Mokuba está ahí.

—Eh… señor Ka…Kaiba— Seto puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que asustar a sus empleados realmente le hacía perder mucho tiempo—. Su hermano llegó aquí hace veinte minutos, pero ya salió de la mansión con su maleta en la mano…

Kaiba cortó. No era necesario saber más nada, Mokuba estaba por llegar. Le devolvió el teléfono al otro muchacho y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo hasta que su hermano apareciera.

Mokuba entró en el avión y recordó lo que aquella más temprano había ocurrido: su discusión con Seto. Su hermano le había dicho la verdad. ¿Por qué no lo había escuchado? Estaba claro: por Zybil.

_"Esa furcia…"_

Avanzó hasta por el corredor del avión para sentarse junto a su hermano. Se juró no volver a ignorar sus consejos, aunque ahora tuviera que aguantarse que Seto apenas le echara un vistazo y se diera cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto con solo ver que se había cambiado la ropa. Y lo peor de todo es que su hermano se jactaría de que tenía razón con su irritante silencio que a gritos decía: te lo dije.

Llegó a su lado y se sentó en el asiento sin decir una palabra. Kaiba apenas desvió la mirada del computador para observarlo durante unos instantes casi imperceptibles, pero Mokuba sabía que lo había hecho. Siguió ocupándose de sus asuntos sin decirle nada.

El menor suspiró. Aquello era muy irritante. Sabía que Kaiba esperaba una explicación, pero jamás iba a decírselo. Y él no iba a humillarse. No señor, esta vez no.

—Tenías razón.

Kaiba cerró su laptop y cruzó sus brazos encima. Miró a Mokuba aguardando que le explicara todo.

—Estaba burlándose de mí… Es una reverenda zorra.

Kaiba asintió y volvió a abrir su laptop. Su hermano lo miró de reojo. ¿Acaso eso era todo? Vaya hermano mayor…

—Parece que esa chica te ha enseñado una lección —dijo calmadamente. Mokuba lo miró muy pero muy enojado. Hubiera sido mejor que se quedara callado—. Ahora falta que ella aprenda la suya…

Kaiba comenzó a pensar en qué podían hacerle a esa muchacha, nadie se metía con su hermano…

—Y yo mismo se la voy a dar —aseguró Mokuba.

Zybil se la iba a pagar… tarde o temprano. Mejor temprano.


	3. Duelo III

  
Seto y Mokuba iban en la limusina rumbo al hotel que indicaban las invitaciones, en Bucarest, la capital rumana. "El pequeño París" era la ciudad más grande del país, además del principal centro cultural, industrial. Unos años atrás la zona circundante era rural, pero ya se habían comenzado a construir nuevos vecindarios.

El mayor de los Kaiba no había desprendido la vista de su laptop y apenas prestaba atención al paisaje cada vez que su ya no tan pequeño hermano le señalaba algún edificio o monumento. Era evidente que el único con intenciones de apreciar el encanto de aquél lugar era Mokuba.

Durante el trayecto el chico relató detalladamente todo lo que había ocurrido en su reciente visita a la tienda de juegos de Devlin. Pero tenía la sensación de que a su acompañante no le interesaba. Seto no hizo ningún comentario, ninguna pregunta o interrupción. Ni siquiera se había burlado o había hecho alguna de sus crueles sonrisas. Lo único que parecía importarle era un tonto teclado.

Mokuba miró por la ventana, permaneciendo en silencio y observando un blanco edificio de piedra, enorme, con una altura muy próxima a los cien metros, según sus cálculos. Pensó que no era un lugar atractivo para los turistas; él no sintió ningún interés por visitarlo durante su estadía. Por fuera parecía una construcción fría e inerte. No era cuestión de que necesitara un colorido especial o un diseño colmado de adornos como las principales obras de arquitectura barroca, pero unas columnas que adornaran la entrada y le dieran al sitio el equilibrio, la armonía renacentista no le venían nada mal. Así como estaba era tanto o más triste que un hospital.

—¿Y qué te respondió entonces?— escuchó que su hermano le preguntaba sin abandonar su postura. Sonrió, Seto sí lo estaba escuchando. Lo malo era que no recordaba en qué parte del relato se había quedado…"Ah, sí. En que actuaba como un enfermo…"

—Dijo que no iba a permitir que tontos entraran en su tienda—respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Odiaba a Ryuji. "Ni bien lo vea le voy a dar una paliza de la que nunca se olvidará…"

—¿Qué hacía él ahí, entonces?—rió Kaiba.

—No lo sé— continuó Mokuba—. Pero lo relevante es que sólo atinó a atacarme porque no supo cómo responder. Lo dejé sin una contestación. Él mismo estaba afirmando su propia idiotez…

—Llegamos— interrumpió Isono que había permanecido en silencio sentado frente a los Kaiba. Los tres bajaron del vehículo y se quedaron de pie, maravillados –aunque en Seto no se notaba tanto como en los otros dos— observando con admiración la majestuosidad del Athenee Palace Hilton. Haber tenido que soportar un largo viaje de cuarenta minutos desde el aeropuerto Henri Coanda hasta ese hotel sin dudas valía la pena si el interior del edificio era tan espectacular como su fachada.

—Al parecer Anca Tepes no escatimó en gastos— dijo Kaiba observando la construcción de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha. Parecía un sitio grandioso por dónde se lo mirara. Estaba ubicado en la intersección de dos avenidas importantes. Su exterior era blanco, con ventanas con y sin balcones intercaladas en las dos fachadas visibles desde la calle. La entrada quedaba justo en la esquina, ante sus narices; encima había grandes ventanales, uno por piso (que sin duda eran seis o siete). En fin, el edificio tenía forma pentagonal.

—¿Qué estamos esperando para entrar?— dijo el más joven entusiasmado y comenzando a andar hacia la entrada— No creo que durmamos en la calle—rió.

Seto lo siguió e Isono también. Mokuba ya les había sacado cuatro o cinco pasos en su carrera hacia la recepción, que estaba separada de la entrada por un largo pasillo de resplandecientes baldosas blancas de mármol con vetas oscuras y bordes grises. A ambos lados se elevaban columnas beige. Las paredes estaban acompañadas de altas puertas de vidrio y madera, y entre ellas había sillas y mesas del mismo material. El techo era fantástico. Si bien era blanco, los bordes estaban adornados por arabescos de cerámica color miel muy bonitos. Y en el centro, entre las columnas, había formas elípticas donde se ubicaban las luces. El trío observaba sin perderse detalle de nada; si no era el sitio más caro de Bucarest, estaba muy cerca.

Seto volteó su cabeza, sin dejar de caminar, hacia Isono y le dijo:

—Iré a que me den las llaves de las habitaciones. Cuida que no haga ninguna locura— y señaló con su cabeza a donde estaba su hermano. Isono asintió un poco distraído, con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, y Kaiba frunció el entrecejo. Al mirar al frente se chocó con Mokuba que permanecía inmóvil mirando hacia delante. El joven empresario dirigió su vista a la misma dirección y encontró varias caras conocidas—. Pero si es Yugi…

—Vámonos a otro hotel— dijo el adolescente volteandose y empujando a su hermano.

—Claro que no— dijo Kaiba tomando los brazos de su hermano y volteando hacia delante—. Este sitio me gusta. ¿Por qué irnos?

—Ahí está Otogi—murmuró Mokuba.

—¿Y?— preguntó el mayor empujándolo con una mano para que caminara de una vez.

—Hoy le dí una piña…Y va a querer devolvérmela— dijo nervioso.

—Pues dale otra— dijo Seto tranquilamente—, es un escarbadientes con pelo—rió—. En el último de los casos se la doy yo…

Mokuba comenzó a caminar hacia donde Yugi y sus amigos se encontraban. Zybil también estaba allí. Eso era lo peor… Miró hacia atrás con la idea de hacer un nuevo intento por convencer a su hermano pero no tuvo tiempo. Seto pasó por su lado y siguió hasta la mesa de recepción.

—Genial—murmuró.

—¡Mokuba!— gritó Yugi agitando su mano en el aire innecesariamente porque no estaba muy lejos y el chico lo veía perfectamente. Todos se voltearon a mirarlo, todos.

"No la mires…No la mires…" se dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el "Rey de los Duelos." Sentía la mirada burlona de la pelirroja y la asesina de Otogi sobre él. Eso lo ponía incómodo, pero puso mucho empeño en no demostrarlo. Sonrió cuando al fin los alcanzó y se detuvo junto al dueño de la tienda de juegos para estrechar la mano del joven duelista que ya tenía cerca de veinte años.

—¡Qué bueno verte, Yugi!— dijo al saludarlo— Han pasado seis meses desde la última vez.

—Es cierto.

—Eso se debe a que tú y tu hermano ya no asisten a los torneos— aclaró Jonouchi que ahora lo saludaba—. Nunca nos cruzamos.

—Bueno, la compañía más importante de Japón consume casi todo nuestro tiempo— respondió cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, dejando que su soberbia lo dominara.

—¿Seto va a participar de este campeonato?

—No, Yugi— aclaró luego de besar a Anzu en la mejilla—. Vinimos por asuntos de negocios… Y de paso conocer este país que a simple vista parece muy interesante.

—Kaiba está acabado— rió Otogi.

—¿Cómo estás Shizuka?— dijo Mokuba saludándola. Luego miró a Ryuji de arriba abajo —¿Por qué no se lo dices de frente?— e indicó con la cabeza a su hermano que volvía de la recepción hacia ellos.

—Yugi— dijo estirando su mano hacia el muchacho. ¿Acaso no era la primera vez que lo hacía?

—¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo, Seto!— dijo un muy sorprendido Yugi, pero a pesar de eso estrechó la mano del castaño—. Hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ti.

Kaiba asintió y miró a los demás chicos que no iba a molestarse en saludar. Se topó con una cara nueva: una chica de ojos celestes y largo cabello rojo cuyo aspecto coincidía totalmente con la descripción que Mokuba le había hecho de la tal Zybil. Tenía la cabeza cubierta por un gorro de piloto aeronáutico. La joven tenía un lamentable sentido de la moda. "Pobre…, se ve ridícula" pensó.

—Veo que has traído a todos tus porristas, Yugi— dijo sereno. Pronto sus ojazos azules se avivaron—; y le agregaste un número de payaso para cuando el duelo se torne aburrido…

—Se llama Anzu Mazaki— interrumpió Zybil sonriente.

Jonouchi y Yugi la miraron con desaprobación; Honda y Shizuka contuvieron la risa y Ryuji sonrió: ya era hora de que Zybil no fuera tan ingenua, tan buena. Era hora de que actuara con carácter. De alguna forma tenía que defenderse… Y no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque. Después de todo, Anzu se lo merecía.

—No— dijo Kaiba negando con la cabeza gacha. Se quitó el cerquillo de los ojos, miró a la joven y aclaró—. Mazaki y la hermana de Katzuya siempre fueron porristas— y al decir esto una sonrisa maliciosa se fue dibujando en sus labios al mismo tiempo que la de la pelirroja desaparecía. Bien, estaba claro que con lo de payaso se refería a ella. Kaiba se había agregado automáticamente en su lista de enemigos. Ya habría oportunidad de vengarse.

Pero su fastidio fue máximo cuando Anzu y Mokuba rieron descaradamente del comentario del castaño, y Yugi hizo esfuerzos inútiles por no imitarlos.

—Nos vemos Yugi— dijo el menor de los Kaiba—. Tenemos que cerciorarnos de que nuestras habitaciones sean tan geniales como esta planta.

—Hasta luego—dijo Seto saludándolo con su cabeza y siguió a su hermano que prácticamente corría hacia los ascensores. Isono fue tras ellos.

Anzu los observó marcharse con una sonrisa en el rostro que no se le iba a borrar fácilmente. Era increíble como con un simple comentario Kaiba puso a Zybil en su lugar. Ahora el muchacho le resultaba más agradable…

Jonouchi no despegaba su mirada del suelo de reluciente mármol blanco. Estaba un poco confundido –o desilusionado— por el comentario de Zybil hacia Anzu. La chica había mostrado un rasgo de su personalidad oculto hasta entonces, y que a él le desagradaba. Quizás Zybil no era tan inocente… "O los constantes ataques de Anzu tienen su cuota de responsabilidad ante tal reacción" se dijo. Pero ya no sabía que creer. Y si lo pensaba bien, lo de Anzu era menos convincente. La conocía hace años y sabía que ella no era ni por asomo lo que Ryuji creía. ¿Qué estaba pasando entonces?

—Es una buena idea la de echarle un vistazo a nuestras habitaciones— sugirió Yugi.

—De acuerdo— dijo Honda.

Yugi y Jonouchi fueron al mostrador de recepción. En su breve ausencia, Anzu y Zybil no dejaron de lanzarse chispas con sus ojos. Ambos duelistas regresaron con cinco juegos de llaves. El joven rubio se había llenado los bolsillos de su chaqueta marrón con los caramelos que había sobre la mesa y no dejó ninguno en el recipiente, haciendo que Yugi quedara rojo de vergüenza. Honda se abalanzó hacia su amigo tratando de apoderarse de algunas golosinas, pero Jonouchi no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

—¿Pueden dejar de actuar como niños?— dijo Shizuka posando sus manos en la cintura, claramente enojada.

Honda escuchó su voz y enseguida se olvidó de su batalla campal con "su cuñado" –cómo lo llamaba en sus pensamientos— y se acercó a la joven con una sonrisa tonta.

—Qué baboso— murmuró Zybil. Ya se encargaría de que Shizuka no le diera más bolilla a ese estropajo humano y apuntara más alto. "A Anzu no le gustará nada que su amiga se interese por su querido Yugi" pensó y una sonrisa volvió a asomar en su rostro.

Las habitaciones que les habían asignado eran cinco y estaban en el segundo piso. Una era para Yugi y otra para Jonouchi. Al ser los duelistas invitados no iban a tener que compartirlas. Pero sus amigos tendrían que repartirse en las tres restantes.

—Ryuji y Honda en una— sugirió Jonouchi, aunque al mirar a Honda le dejó claro que era una orden. No iba a permitirle ni siquiera pensar en compartir la recámara con su hermana… "¡No!"

—Yo y Anzu en la otra— concluyó Shizuka muy sonriente. Planeaba utilizar el tiempo que compartiría con la castaña en convencerla de que se disculpara con la pelirroja y arreglaran las cosas de una vez por todas.

Zybil dio gracias al cielo de que no la hubiera elegido a ella o de lo contrario sus planes se verían arruinados.

—Estoy de acuerdo— dijo sonriendo.

Anzu no tenía muchas ganas de compartir la habitación con Shizuka. Su relación con ella ya no era la misma; además, la chica había festejado los ataques de Zybil. Esa no era una actitud de una buena amiga. Pero no había otra opción. ¿Querer cambiar de habitación con Zybil no le ocasionaría problemas? No dudaba de que la joven aprovecharía la situación para dejarla mal parada ante sus amigos.

La habitación que le asignaron a Yugi era la más grande de todo el piso; un recibimiento digno del Rey de los Duelos y muy probablemente el futuro campeón del Torneo Dacia. Su rubio amigo también tenía una amplia habitación, muy cómoda, pero un poco más chica que la suya.

Las otras que sus amigos ocuparon eran más pequeñas y eran para dos. Pero bueno, no dejaban de ser espléndidas. La más satisfecha en ese sentido era Zybil que no tenía que compartir la suya con nadie. Ni bien terminó de revisar la habitación se sentó ante el ordenador y lo encendió. Era el momento de investigar a los organizadores del torneo…Y planear su venganza.

Ryuji y Honda estuvieron discutiendo largo rato por las camas, los armarios… Hasta discutieron por una maleta, ya que las de ambos eran iguales. Pero Otogi tenía razón y la que el castaño había tomado era la suya.

Anzu entró detrás de Shizuka y avanzó hasta la cama que estaba junto al balcón. Dejó su maleta sobre el pisó y se tiró sobre el cómodo colchón que estaba cubierto por un juego de cama blanco con ilustraciones rojas. Era muy cómodo. Todo le resultaba confortable en ese lugar, menos algunas compañías…

—¡Esto es fantástico!— gritó Mokuba saliendo al balcón— Si en nuestro próximo viaje no nos alojamos en un hotel igual a este no viajo— advirtió riendo. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. "Hasta respirar aquí es genial" pensó.

Su hermano estaba en la entrada junto con Isono y un joven empleado del hotel que era más bajo, de cabello negro corto y ojos marrones claros; quien los había guiado hasta allí. A los hermanos Kaiba les asignaron la mejor suite del edificio que se encontraba en el séptimo piso. Era enorme y espectacular…

—Me casaré con Anca—volvió a gritar el muchacho regresando junto a su hermano y dándole un codazo—. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos a vivir aquí, Seto?

Este no le hizo caso y siguió prestándole atención a las indicaciones que el joven moreno daba. A las ocho comenzaría la inauguración del Torneo Dacia.

El empleado salió de la habitación seguido por Isono que se iría a la suya. Seto cerró la puerta y miró a su hermano.

—A las ocho—dijo.

—Genial—Mokuba estaba animado—. Deben faltar como seis horas, podré dormir una larga siesta ya que me desperté a…

—Acabaré con tus profesores si no te enseñaron nada sobre el cambio de horario— advirtió Kaiba llevando sus maletas a uno de los sillones.

Mokuba se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano izquierda. "Maldita diferencia horaria" pensó. No iba a poder dormir nada. Si en Japón era cerca del mediodía, en Bucarest debían ser alrededor de las cinco de la tarde.

—Pero me voy a poner muy lindo para impresionar a Anca—sonrió—. Fue muy gentil con nosotros, Seto— dijo acercándose al sillón donde Kaiba se había tirado.

—Nadie se lo pidió.

Mokuba se enojó.

—A veces eres tan insoportable— gritó y le arrojó uno de los almohadones de los sillones libres en el rostro al joven de cabello castaño. Luego se metió en su habitación y comenzó a buscar qué usar en la inauguración.

Zybil apagó el monitor del computador al oír que golpeaban la puerta. Se levantó de la silla y arrojó su gorro sobre la cama. Se acomodó su largo cabello que parecía una llama ardiente y dejó su campera en el sillón. Abrió la puerta con una de sus mejores sonrisas, esas que eran capaces de derretir un glacial en instantes, deseando que fuera Jonouchi. Pero no.

—Buenas tardes— le dijo al joven de pelo negro que había llamado a la habitación recién.

—Ho…Hola, señorita— dijo el tipo que no tardaba en babearse mientras la miraba de arriba abajo—. Sólo que…quería avisarle que la inauguración será o las ocha—"¿o las ocha?" pensó sintiéndose un nabo.

—Genial— dijo Zybil—. Nos vemos allí entonces— y cerró la puerta. Se recostó en la pared con una clara expresión de triunfo en su rostro. Aprovecharía cualquier instante libre durante la fiesta para engatusar a ese muchacho y tenerlo en sus manos. Un títere extra no le venía nada mal. Había notado en ese chico la misma expresión que tenía el rostro de Ryuji el día que se conocieron. Incluso Mokuba la observaba de esa forma durante su primer encuentro. Y ambos habían sido presas fáciles de su encanto…

Ahora el panorama parecía aclararse ante sus ojos. El empleado del hotel y Ryuji serían usados para llevar a cabo sus planes contra Anzu. Mientras tanto, ella se encargaría de las estratagemas más complicadas.

Caminó hasta el escritorio mientras pensaba en eso. Encendió el monitor y en la pantalla apareció la imagen de una chica de cabellos negros y largos recogidos en una coleta; tenía unos hermosos ojos caoba que componían una mirada desafiante y en su brazo izquierdo había un disco de duelo negro.

—Anca Tepes— dijo frotándose las manos—, prepárate para ser la ficha con la que le haré Jaque Mate a Seto Kaiba.


	4. Duelo IV

Ryuji se encontraba en su habitación posando frente al espejo y apreciando su exagerada belleza física. Sonrió al recordar que cuando era niño su madre le confesó que Adonis era el nombre que ella había querido ponerle, pero su padre no estuvo de acuerdo porque lo consideraba muy anticuado. Ryuji Otogi tenía que admitir que muchas veces se había preguntado si su madre era visionaria, porque aquel nombre le quedaba a la perfección.

Era consciente de lo injusta que la naturaleza podía resultar a veces; a él le había dado todos los atributos que las mujeres podían desear de un hombre: era muy guapo, inteligente, ambicioso en el buen sentido de la palabra y, sobre todas las cosas, una buena persona. Un excelente amigo que luchaba por la justicia.

Él y Zybil tenían tantas cosas en común. Era evidente que esa chica era mucho más valiosa que otras. Su intelecto superior, su bondad extrema, su sinceridad admirable y su belleza deseable la convertían en la mujer ideal. Por eso no estaba muy convencido de qué ponerse para la celebración. Todo lo que él vestía fascinaba a las muchachas comunes y corrientes, pero seguramente los gustos de la encantadora joven eran otros. Necesitaba prendas que resaltaran las cualidades de su personalidad y no las de su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo me veo?— le preguntó a Honda, que trataba de atarse una ridícula corbata marrón con corazones celestes. De este último color era su traje formal.

En cambio, Ryuji vestía un smoking verde oscuro, con una camisa roja de seda y una corbata rayada que combinaba los colores de las piezas del traje.

—Veamos— dijo Honda abandonando la imposible misión y mirando a su compañero de habitación agregó:—, si diriges tu vista hacia abajo lograrás ver tres cuartas partes de tu cuerpo. Ahora, si lo que quieres es observarte entero— señaló el lugar junto a Ryuji y añadió— ahí tienes el espejo.

El joven dueño de la tienda de juegos negó con la cabeza sin poder asimilar que la capacidad de razonamiento de su amigo no había dejado de ser microscópica. Siempre había creído que salir con una chica como Shizuka ayudaría a Honda a madurar, pero el efecto había sido el contrario. El tipo no paraba de hacer comentarios patéticos y carentes de sentido, prácticamente no tenía una existencia normal y estaba arrastrando a la joven a un tipo de vida que no era el indicado.

Ya todos habían terminado los estudios secundarios, y mientras Yugi, Shizuka e incluso Jonouchi se encontraban estudiando en la Universidad, Honda tan sólo era un repartidor de pizzas que había optado por seguir la estúpida carrera de Mecánico Motriz. Seguramente lo hacía para estar preparado por si su moto se averiaba, pues con el insignificante sueldo que ganaba era imposible que se comprara una nueva.

Ryuji volvió a mirarse ante el espejo. Sin dudas lucía espectacular y ninguna mujer, incluyendo a Zybil Rosenzweig, podría resistirse a su innata capacidad de seducción.

—Te veo abajo, payaso— rió y salió de la habitación.

Honda continuó insistiendo con el nudo de su corbata sin darle a Ryuji más importancia de la que merecía.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto vecino Anzu había terminado de acomodar sus prendas en uno de los roperos de la habitación, aprovechando el tiempo en que Shizuka estuviera usando el baño.

Su compañera de recámara había dejado sobre su cama un vestido celeste, probablemente se trataba del que iba a lucir durante la inauguración. Anzu se acercó a la cama para inspeccionar la prenda de cerca. Si bien era un modelo sencillo, el bordado del escote y la falda tableada le daban un toque especial. No era un vestido largo, quedaba por encima de la rodilla y no tenía mangas. Anzu nunca se había sentido identificada por los gustos de Shizuka hasta esa ocasión. En cuanto la hermana de Jonouchi saliera del baño le preguntaría dónde lo había comprado, pues quería adquirir uno igual pero de color violeta, el cual se había transformado en su favorito.

Luego la puerta del cuarto baño se abrió y Shizuka salió del baño cubierta en una bata blanca. Caminando en puntas de pie se acercó a la cama y recogió su ropa para regresar al vestidor. Entonces Anzu aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle:

—Ese vestido que vas a usar es muy bonito.

—Es cierto— asintió la muchacha de largo cabello terracota a mitad de camino—, es genial. Me decidí por este porque Honda también vestirá de celeste.

—Es una idea encantadora— sonrió—. Yo quería preguntarte dónde lo compraste porque quiero conseguir uno igual pero violeta...

Shizuka se detuvo ante la puerta del baño y volteandose sin soltar el pestillo dijo:

—No tengo ni idea. Zybil fue quien me lo prestó ya que por lo general no visto celeste. Sé que es de la colección Schlafender Verano... ¿Por qué no le preguntas dónde lo compró?

Aunque para terceros la situación podría resultar muy cómica, lo cierto es que a Anzu le parecía frustrante. Lo que no podía entender era el motivo. Que le gustara el mismo vestido que a Zybil no era algo malo. Seguramente se trataba de lo único que compartían en común.

La chica de cabello castaño observó a la otra ingresar al baño, mientras se convencía de que no era necesario preguntarle a la intolerable pelirroja nada. Existían cientos de prendas mejores que aquéllas y que no la obligarían a tener tratos con esa clase de jovencita. Además, Shizuka había mencionado que la misma era parte de la colección Schlafender, así que seguramente la encontraría en un sinfín de comercios.

Si no estaba errada, Shizuka no tardaría en desocupar el baño. A pesar de haber pasado un largo rato desde que puso un pie en la habitación y de que había visto una por una las prendas que había traído, no había decidido aún qué vestir. Tampoco era una decisión muy difícil, pero no tenía el entusiasmo suficiente para arreglarse porque sentía que ese torneo no sería igual a otros.

Es cierto que la ausencia de los artículos milenarios también harían al evento muy distinto a los anteriores, pero no era a esto que su corazonada se debía. Anzu tenía el presentimiento de que el distanciamiento que había tenido con algunos de sus amigos sería un factor fundamental para el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Su relación con Ryuji, Shizuka, Jonouchi y Honda había cambiado y ella sabía que era la única responsable de aquélla situación. Ryuji había tenido un poco de razón al mencionar que el hecho de que ella no compartiera la misma cantidad de tiempo con sus amigos como antes lo hacía había sido el motivo de ese alejamiento.

Pero se equivocaba al alegar que ella los había cambiado por sus compañeros del Instituto de Danza.

Lo cierto es que el único motivo por el que ella les había dedicado menos tiempo era por sus estudios. Sí, se había entusiasmado tanto con ser una gran bailarina que se dedicó a la causa más que a sus seres queridos. Ese había sido su error.

Y aunque no negaba que Zybil había tenido su cuota de responsabilidad en su pésima relación con Ryuji, Anzu no la consideraba más que una casualidad. Zybil se había aprovechado de las circunstancias, como cualquier otra persona de su calaña lo hubiera hecho; pero habían sido sus propias actitudes las que propiciaron su situación actual. Quizás había sido un poco egoísta, y esto hizo cada vez más frágil la confianza que ella y Ryuji tenían. De lo contrario, ni Zybil ni nadie hubiera podido causar tantas rispidez.

Tal vez Torneo Dacia era una oportunidad que el destino le estaba dando para corregir su error y recuperar la confianza de sus amigos. Pero tenía que actuar pronto, de lo contrario, si daba ventajas, esta chance que tenía podía volverse en su contra. Quizás era hora de jugar su propio torneo.

Mokuba salió del baño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Avanzó hacia donde su hermano debía encontrarse y se recostó contra el marco de la puerta en la pared que separaba los dormitorios de la sala de estar. Pero su expresión cambió radicalmente en una milésima de segundo, o menos quizá. Seto continuaba en el mismo lugar en que se había quedado cuando su hermano se fue a su habitación hacia más de dos horas atrás: tirado en el sillón y con el almohadón tapándole el rostro.

Mokuba avanzó al sillón pisando fuerte, un poco... muy molesto porque apenas faltaban diez minutos para que la fiesta de inauguración comenzara y Seto ni siquiera se había cambiado. ¿Qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza? Su hermano menor esperaba que Seto no pretendiera ir a la celebración con esa pinta porque no lo iba a permitir.

Mokuba retiró el almohadón del rostro de su hermano muy lentamente. Por el contrario, se lo arrojó en la cara con mucha fuerza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Él jamás había dejado a su hermano en ridículo, así que no iba a dejar que Seto lo hiciera pasar vergüenza.

Seto se sentó en el sillón no tan irritado al notar que se trataba de Mokuba. Si Isono o algún otro desconocido se hubiera atrevido a interrumpir su siesta no sobreviviría para contar la hazaña.

—¿Ya son las ocho?— preguntó con voz soñolienta. Hacía mucho que el mayor de los Kaiba no viajaba, por eso se había desacostumbrado un poco al cambio de horario.

—Faltan diez minutos— dijo Mokuba irritado. Y más irritado aún agregó—, y tú estás igual que cuando llegaste. ¿Qué no piensas arreglarte?

—Claro que no— Seto se levantó del sillón y ante la mirada estupefacta de su ya no tan pequeño hermano se dirigió al cuarto de baño, continuando:—. No vale la pena...

La última frase molestó más a Mokuba, el joven estaba descubriendo que podía contener más ira de la que siempre había creído. Aún así, su malestar actual era incomparable al que sintió esa mañana en la tienda de juegos del payaso de Ryuji.

Siguió a su hermano y logró tomarlo de la muñeca antes de que este cruzara la puerta. Seto se volteó seguro de que Mokuba insistiría en que mejorara su atuendo. Pues perdía su tiempo, ya tenía suficiente con asistir a la fiesta y tener que soportar a la engreída de Anca Tepes durante la duración del Torneo Dacia por los dichosos "proyectos bilaterales." ¿Arreglarse? ¿Para quién?

—Seto, tienes menos de diez minutos para lucir presentable— dijo el adolescente con el tono más firme que había usado en toda su vida. _"O si no... ¿Qué?"_ Allí estaba otra vez esa maldita voz que siempre se burlaba de él. Bien, en esta ocasión no resultaba tan insoportable sino de mucha ayuda. Era cierto, ¿qué si Seto insistía en lucir desaliñado? ¿Con qué podía manipularlo para que eso no sucediera?— o si no...

Seto se soltó de su agarrón con un simple tirón y se encerró en el baño negando con la cabeza. No era un modelo, así que Anca, su empresa y la prensa rumana debía de conformarse simplemente con su presencia, ya que en un principio no pensaba asistir.

_"Genial."_

Mokuba pateó la pared varias veces para descargar su furia. La única forma de chantajear a su hermano era involucrándose a sí mismo. Esa había sido la estrategia de Pegasus, de Marik, de Amelda y de Bakura, y siempre daba resultado. Pero él no podía hacer eso.

Se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de baño y dijo:

—Al menos péinate— casi suplicó. Salió de la habitación rumbo al ascensor. A pesar de que aún faltaba un poco más de cinco minutos para que la fiesta comenzara, Mokuba pretendía adelantarse y no tener que bajar junto a su hermano luciendo como pretendía.

Jonouchi recogió su saco azul oscuro y se encaminó a la salida de la habitación pensando en Zybil. Así es, la actitud de la joven unas horas antes lo había dejado muy confundido. Ahora sentía que no conocía tanto a la pelirroja como había creído.

Siempre, desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez, había creído que se trataba de una chica incapaz de hacer comentarios con mala intención, ni que hablar de acciones. Y cuánto más se daba con ella, más se afianzaba aquélla primera impresión como una realidad.

Sin embargo, esa ocasión hacía que tuviera cierta incomodidad. Jonouchi sentía la necesidad de llegar al verdadero fondo de la situación, y descubrir lo que realmente estaba pasando entre Anzu y Zybil.

¿Acaso la bailarina estaba en lo cierto al afirmar que Zybil era una mentirosa?

Abrió la puerta de su recámara, salió al pasillo y la cerró. Al mismo tiempo oyó otra puerta cercana cerrándose. Volteó a ver de quién se trataba y afortunadamente comprobó que era Zybil. La atractiva joven avanzaba por el pasillo en la dirección contraria a la que él estaba. Seguramente ni se había percatado de su presencia.

Jonouchi la alcanzó luego de algunas zancadas, y al notar que Zybil se volteaba a verlo dijo:

—¿Ya vas a bajar a la fiesta?

La pelirroja asintió retomando su caminata. Jonouchi avanzaba a su lado y continuó el diálogo que, sabía, iba a resultar incómodo para ambos.

—No me gustó el comentario que hiciste sobre Anzu esta mañana, Zybil.

—A mí tampoco, Jonouchi.

Estas palabras hicieron que el rubio la observara con el ceño fruncido. Era una respuesta inesperada, pero a la vez interesante.

—No es para que me mires así— sonrió la pelirroja cruzando miradas—. Yo sé muy bien que me equivoqué, que lo que dije estuvo mal. Siempre he sido una persona crítica con respecto a mis actitudes. Mi comentario estuvo fuera de lugar, aunque reconozco que en ese momento no me dí cuenta. Sabes, mi paciencia, por mucho empeño que yo ponga en que no sea así, tiene un límite, Jonouchi. Supongo que la tuya también.

Este sintió un gran alivio al ver cómo Zybil reconocía su error. No, no podía estar mintiendo. A leguas se notaba que era incapaz de hacerlo. Realmente su sinceridad y su capacidad de autocrítica eran admirables.

—Me alegra oírte decir eso. Por un momento pensé...

—En cuanto tenga la oportunidad me disculparé con Anzu— lo interrumpió. Sabía lo que Jonouchi había pensado, y la verdad era que no le convenía para nada que el mejor amigo de Yugi usara su cerebro—. ¿Te han dicho que luces espectacular?— sonrió mientras aguardaba el ascensor.

Jonouchi también sonrió. Aún nadie se lo había comentado, pero le alegraba que Zybil fuera la primera en hacerlo. Realmente no entendía cómo había llegado a pensar negativamente sobre la encantadora e increíblemente admirable joven. Zybil era perfecta, porque aún equivocándose era capaz de reconocer sus errores a tiempo y hacer todo lo posible para remediarlos. Anzu se daría cuenta de aquello en cuanto la pelirroja le pidiera disculpas. Y eso resultaría genial, porque las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

 _"Luces espectacular."_ La frase resonaba en su mente. ¿Qué debía responder? _"¿Gracias? ¿No, exageras? ¿Tú crees? ¿Me alegro que creas eso?"_

—No Zybil, no me lo han dicho— se decidió a responder. Pero Jonouchi... —. En realidad eres la primera que ve cómo luzco, pero ya verás que en la fiesta todas las chicas se acercarán a comentármelo— sonrió—. Siempre sucede, es como si toda la ropa me quedara bien...— Al darse cuenta de todo lo que esa frase significaba aclaró— Menos la de mujer, claro... jeje.

Zybil, que estaba de espaldas a Jonouchi, entornó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. A pesar de todo, Jonouchi no dejaba de ser divertido. Pero estaba equivocado si en verdad creía que lo de disculparse con la tonta de Anzu era cierto. Claro que no, encontraría la forma de no tener que hacerlo. Mejor aún, encontraría la forma de que Anzu no le permitiera disculparse.

El ascensor por fin se abrió, y por unos instantes la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. Pero sólo por un instante. Porque ver a Mokuba en este no era tan malo; su presencia le traía a la memoria cuán mala podía ser cuando quería y eso era muy divertido. Por eso su sonrisa reapareció.

—¡Mokuba!— exclamó Jonouchi mientras entraba en el ascensor junto a Zybil. El chico lo observó animado pero su ánimo desapareció al instante. Se mordió el labio inferior al notar la presencia de la desagradable pelirroja junto al rubio duelista—. ¡Qué bien luces! ¿No es cierto Zybil?

El menor de los Kaiba deseó que Jonouchi no hubiera enunciado esa última interrogante. ¿Por qué tenía que involucrar a Zybil? ¿Por qué tenía que involucrar a Zybil y su aspecto en una misma pregunta? ¿Qué diablos le importaba a Mokuba lo que la insoportable chica pensara? Su ira aumentaba a gran velocidad, sobretodo al percatarse de la sonrisa —que para él lucía diabólica aunque para Jonouchi seguramente resultaba angelical— que Zybil exponía.

—Por supuesto— la hipócrita respuesta de la colorada hizo que Mokuba frunciera el ceño, cerrara ambos puños con fuerza y fijara su furiosa mirada en ella. Aún así la joven continuó:—. Aunque... ¿no has pensado en hacer algo diferente con tu cabello?

La mínima paciencia del adolescente se desbordó ante esta nueva insoportable pregunta.

—¡No me interesa tu estúpida opinión sobre mí!, ¿entiendes?— gritó.

—Mokuba— dijo Jonouchi asombrado—, no creo que sea para tanto.

Asombrado también quedó Mokuba al darse cuenta que al igual que Otogi, Jonouchi también estaba cegado por los encantos de Zybil. Lo que faltaba. ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de aquélla mujer? ¿Acaso trataba de manipular a todos los amigos de Yugi por algún motivo especial?

—¡Me tienen harto!— gritó a la vez que la puerta se abría e irritado se retiraba del ascensor. Luego de esa escena no estaba segura de cuánto podía disfrutar la inauguración de Torneo Dacia.

Jonouchi tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. No entendía la reacción de Mokuba ante un comentario que nada tenía de malintencionado. Zybil era incapaz de decir algo con intenciones negativas. Seguramente Mokuba había discutido con Kaiba antes y por eso estaba alterado.

 _"¿Cuándo no, Kaiba menospreciando a su hermano?"_ pensó.

Por otro lado, Zybil internamente disfrutaba de la situación. Pero no lo exteriorizaba. Mokuba era tan fácilmente irritable. Una gran fuente de diversión.


	5. Duelo V

Mokuba descendió las escaleras ofuscado. La expresión en su rostro no indicaba en lo más mínimo que estaba acudiendo a una fiesta. Primero Seto queriendo dejarlo en ridículo ante todos y ahora Zybil engatusando a Jonouchi y con todo su entusiasmo puesto en aprovechar cualquier circunstancia para hacerle la vida imposible.

"Maldito el día que nos cruzamos" pensó.

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos sobre la pelirroja divisó a su alrededor. La inauguración se desarrollaría en el espacio recreativo del hotel, a cielo abierto.

El lugar era inmenso. El deck de la piscina sería utilizado como escenario, donde obviamente Anca Tepes daría su discurso de apertura y presentaría a los competidores y el fixture. Habían acondicionado la plataforma con un telón y efectos luminosos, de forma tal que todos los participantes resplandecieran durante su aparición.

Las primeras filas estaban organizadas en mesas largas que albergaban ocho personas cada una. Esos lugares estaban reservados para duelistas, los accionistas de la empresa organizadora, personalidades importantes de la sociedad rumana y del rubro videojuegos a nivel mundial. Entre esos debía estar su asiento y el de su hermano.

El espacio posterior se completaba con varias filas de asientos para los espectadores aficionados.

Y en los laterales del área de amenities, donde estaban las barbacoas, ya se habían dispuesto distintos tipos de alimentos y bebidas.

" _Una organización para nada extraordinaria"_ murmuró encaminándose hacia los primeros lugares. Había muchísima gente y cada dos o tres pasos se veía obligado a pedir permiso.

De pronto una mano sujeto su hombro. ¿Sería Seto?

" _O Zybil…"_ consideró volteandose.

Ambas suposiciones eran erradas. Frente a sí había una chica de cabellos castaño lacios, que apenas repasaban sus hombros, y ojos marrones inmensos, aunque podría tratarse de que los había abierto demasiado.

" _¿Una fan?"_ se preguntó, consciente de que no la conocía. Era una chica de su edad que en realidad no resaltaba del resto ni por su aspecto físico ni por su forma de vestir, a diferencia de Zybil. _"¿Querrá un autógrafo mío?"_ especuló.

" _O que le consigas uno de Seto…"_ su voz interior sugirió.

" _Cállate"_ se ordenó, molesto, en su mente.

" _Soy tú."_

Al ver como fruncía el ceño, la chica consideró que quizás no había sido una buena opción entrar en contacto con él; se veía enfadado.

—Soy Mihaela —le dijo, extendiendo su mano para saludarlo, aunque había perdido un poco de la convicción que al principio tenía.

—Yo soy Mokuba —el menor de los Kaiba respondió el saludo aún sin sacar nada en limpio sobre ella—. Es un placer, Miguela.

—No… no se pronuncia así— dijo con horror, negando con ambas manos frente a su rostro, en un gesto exagerado.

—Es como tú lo dijiste…

—¡Claro que no! Tu pronunciación fue terrible —le reprochó—. Jamás habían humillado mi nombre de esa forma.

Mokuba la observó atónito. ¿Realmente era para tanto? ¿Por qué era tan exagerada?

—¿Y a qué viene esto? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Mi autógrafo?

Mokuba, que ya estaba fastidiado, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, y menos con una desquiciada.

De pronto Mihaela perdió toda expresión en su rostro. Lo observó dejando caer sus brazos a un lado. Y con cara de nada le dijo:

—Vine a buscarte porque mi hermana me pidió que te indicara tu asiento y el de tu hermano. Así que si me sigues podré cumplir con mi trabajo.

Sin decir más pasó junto a un sorprendido Mokuba rumbo a la mesa que estaba justo enfrente al escenario.

Mokuba necesitó unos segundos para procesar aquello y comprender la situación. Enseguida, entusiasmado de que por fin iba a cruzarse con la empresaria, siguió a una Mihaela que lucía seria e indiferente, pero que en realidad estaba muy molesta.

—Eres la hermana de Anca, jeje… Debiste empezar por ahí— tras unas zancadas logró quedar a un lado de la rumana.

—Quizás estés en lo cierto— Mihaela le respondió sin dirigirle la mirada—. Por cierto, iba a pedirte un autógrafo…

" _¡Lo sabía!"_

—…de tu hermano.

Mokuba se detuvo en seco, con su orgullo herido. _"Te lo advertí"_ le recordó su voz interior. Humillado, continuó avanzando. Mihaela ya estaba junto a una de las mesas, donde otras cinco personas completamente desconocidas para él estaban sentadas. Ni rastro de Anca Tepes.

Uno de ellos, más joven que los otros, quizás de su misma edad, se levantó de su asiento y se le acercó.

—Soy Iván Nowinsky— se presentó extendiéndole una de sus manos mientras la otra se escondía en una de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Es un placer. Soy Mokuba Kaiba— sonrió, estrechando su mano. Realmente no le sonaba su nombre para nada.

—¡Sí! Todos conocemos a la mascota de Seto Kaiba— y tras decir esto lanzó una carcajada.

—Ubícate, Iván— dijo uno de los que estaba sentado en la mesa antes de que Mokuba pudiera responder. Se trataba de un hombre joven, de casi treinta años, con ciertos rasgos hindúes.

—Era una broma— dijo el chico rubio, sonriendo y posando un brazo por encima de los hombros del menor de los Kaiba— para que Moki entre en confianza.

—Soy MOKUBA— de un empujón se sacó su brazo de encima. Este chico le recordó a Otogi.

—Oye, cálmate. ¿Qué acaso no tienes sentido del humor?

—Ignóralo, Mokuba— Mihaela intervino, en cierta forma para evitar un altercado en el torneo de su empresa y, por otro lado, porque ella no soportaba al duelista—. Su victoria en el campeonato se le subió a la cabeza.

—¿Qué campeonato?— consultó Mokuba, desconociendo los antecedentes.

—Señor Mokuba— dijo Iván con sorna—, usted tiene el honor de hablar con el Campeón Juvenil de Europa. Fue un torneo muy duro hasta la final. A partir de ahí ganarlo fue ridículamente fácil— rió.

—¿A quién le ganaste?— preguntó Mokuba más interesado en conocer esos detalles que en preocuparse por las burlas del otro presumido.

—A mí— contestó Mihaela, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Tú vas a competir?— Mokuba evitó profundizar en el torneo anterior y se concentró en el presente.

—Claro.

—¿Entonces podrías hacerme un favor?

Mihaela lo miró fijamente, con curiosidad.

Zybil y Jonouchi comenzaron a atravesar las filas de asientos hasta llegar a la mesa donde Yugi, Shizuka, Honda y Ryuji estaban sentados. Era una de las mesas que estaban en primera línea, pero más próxima a un extremo lateral. De todas formas, la vista al escenario no era despreciable.

La pelirroja se sentó junto a Otogi, quedando frente a los otros tres, y Jonouchi se sentó a su lado. Aún había dos asientos libres, uno de esos seguramente para Anzu.

—Te ves espectacular— Otogi acompaña su cumplido con una amplia y seductora sonrisa.

—Gracias— Zybil respondió con una fingida modestia que a todos les resultó de lo más genuina—, sé que por lo general me visto horrible…

— Eso no es cierto— le reprochó Jonouchi—, tu estilo es único.

—¿De veras lo crees?— no fue nada difícil para la pelirroja fingir timidez.

—¡Claro que sí!— Jonouchi no podía creer que Zybil dudara tanto de su aspecto.

—Lo que no entiendo mes por qué usas un gorro de aviador— interrumpió Yugi la lluvia de halagos, realmente curioso.

—Oh…eso— _"¡Bingo!"_ pensó, viendo la pregunta como una oportunidad para simpatizar más con el actual Rey de los Duelos—. Es para recordarme mi sueño. Desde pequeña quise ser aviadora. El cielo es tan hermoso que siempre quise acercarme…— el volumen de su voz fue descendiendo progresivamente al comprobar que Yugi desviaba su atención a un lugar en particular.

Zybil dirigió su mirada hacia esa dirección para comprobar que era Anzu a quién esa campeona observaba. Esa chica no dejaba de ser un estorbo; la lealtad de Yugi hacia ella parecía ser inquebrantable. Y Anzu Mazaki era una de las principales razones por las que Yugi siempre se alzaba victorioso, constantemente recordándole el valor de la amistad. Pero hoy por hoy, la castaña sobraba. Tendría que actuar cuanto antes para destruir ese lazo.

Anzu sintió varios pares de miradas fijarse en ella. Ya había notado que sus amigos se encontraban sentados en una mesa en primera fila, pero como no tenía intención de soportar a Zybil durante lo que se suponía que era una fiesta, optó por buscar otro lugar donde presenciar la inauguración.

¿Acaso Mai no podía estar por ahí? ¿O Lyon? ¿O alguien?

Tampoco pensaba en darle a Zybil el placer de verla sentarse sola mientras ella disfrutaba de sus amigos.

De pronto visualizó la única cara conocida que no estaba en el grupo de la pelirroja. Mokuba estaba de pie junto a una mesa, conversando con una joven. Decidida se aproximó a ellos.

—¡Anzu!— Mokuba levantó la mano al verla. La castaña lo notó muy animado, quizás por la chica que lo acompañaba o quizás por la fiesta misma. Quién sabía…

—Mokuba, pareces más grande— rió mientras saludaba a ambos.

—Y tú hermosa, como siempre.

—Soy Mihaela Tepes— interrumpió tras carraspear.

—¿Eres algo de la organizadora?— preguntó Anzu.

—Soy la hermana— respondió sin ninguna emoción.

—Ella participará del Torneo— agregó Mokuba.

—Sí, porque soy la hermana.

Mokuba la observó confundido. La chica que acababa de responder parecía completamente distinta a la que se arrimó para saludarlo. Como si se hubiera apoderado de ella una suerte de autodesprecio de un instante a otro.

—Oye, estás aquí porque eres Vicecampeona Juvenil de Europa, lo cual no es nada despreciable.

—Y porque soy la hermana. No puedo negar ninguno de los dos aspectos, pero nuestro parentesco es determinante— sin dar lugar a que Anzu o Mokuba le dijeran algo continuó:—. Escuchen, mi hermana es muy exigente. Lleva meses planeando esta competición. Dedicó mucho tiempo en investigar a todo duelista que se presentaba a cuanto torneo se llevó a cabo, y se esmeró al máximo para reunir a cada uno de los campeones. La única perdedora que va a participar soy yo, y si no fuera su hermana, no sería así. Soy la única que no tiene títulos. Eso lo dice todo.

Mokuba quedó estupefacto; parecía no haber forma de convencerla de lo contrario.

—Quizás estás en este torneo para que sea tu primer título.

Mokuba sonrió, Anzu siempre sabía cómo animar a los demás.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Pues claro! Nadie tiene el torneo ganado aún, Mihaela.

—Esa pronunciación es la correcta – le dijo a Mokuba la menor de las hermanas Tepes—. De todas formas, si gano este torneo todo el mundo creerá que estaba arreglado porque soy la hermana.

Mokuba tenía razón, no había forma de sacarle esa idea de la cabeza. Por eso decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Y tu hermana?

—Debe de estar ultimando detalles… Se está retrasando un poco, ¿no?

—¡Seto! – Mokuba exclamó aliviado de que el cabello de su hermano luciera prolijo— Te hiciste desear – rió.

—Quería ahorrarme algo de aburrimiento, pero veo que no lo logré. La inauguración está retrasada casi media hora, lo que denota una organización deficiente.

Seto cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos, convencido de lo que acababa de decir.

—Realmente es cierto que te haces desear.

Anzu, Mokuba y Mihaela dirigieron su mirada hacia Anca. Seto reconocía esa voz. Y en cierta forma le provocaba cierto placer que la ceremonia se hubiera retrasado sólo porque él no estaba presente. ¿Qué otro motivo podría haber?

—Será mejor que los duelistas vayan tomando lugar detrás del telón – pasó su mirada por Mokuba y luego la depositó en su hermana. Después, sin decir nada más, se retiró.

Anzu observó cómo se alejaba, con un poco de curiosidad. Le resultaba llamativo que aquella mujer no los saludara como correspondía, y más aún que no le diera unas palabras de aliento a su hermana. ¿Por qué todos los empresarios tenían que ser unos engreídos?

—¿Mokuba, me acompañas? – Mihaela sacó entusiasmo quién sabe de dónde y sonreía.

" _Es bipolar"_ se dijo el menor de los Kaiba, cada vez más contrariado.

—Claro…

—Por cierto… Anzu, puedes ocupar mi asiento. No creo que vaya a usarlo de todos modos – le aclaró Mihaela señalando el asiento libre de la punta, frente a donde estaba Iván—. El de al lado es el de Kaiba.

—Oh… ¡Gracias!

Anzu estaba un poco más aliviada sabiendo que no iba a sentarse sola. Seguramente cuando los duelistas fueran presentados Mokuba regresaría. Observó a los otros cinco que tenía enfrente. Ninguno hablaba, ni siquiera entre ellos. El que estaría frente a Mokuba era un hombre de unos veinticinco años quizás, de cabello castaño claro y por los hombros, de ojos celestes cubiertos con lentes y vestía un traje gris.

El segundo, que estaba frente a Kaiba, sin dudas era afrodescendiente. Su piel morena, sin embargo, lucía pálida en comparación con sus orbes negros. Ambos estaban subrayados por unas notorias ojeras. Su cabello azabache, que no llegaba a los hombros, estaba totalmente despeinado y vestía un buzo blanco que le quedaba exageradamente grande. Tenía un aspecto desaliñado que no facilitaba determinar su edad aproximada.

El tercero, de ascendencia hindú, lucía mayor que los otros dos. Tenía el cabello corto y negro, y vestía un smoking negro como Kaiba.

Los otros dos se habían retirado junto a Mihaela y Mokuba.

Anzu tomó asiento, notando que Kaiba también lo hacía. Eso le extrañó, había creído que el mayor de los Kaiba competiría. Quizás, sabiendo que él solía no respetar las reglas ajenas, esperaría hasta último momento para subir al estrado o ni lo haría, considerando ese tipo de presentaciones innecesarias o absurdas. Luego recordó que Mokuba les había mencionado que no sería así al arribar al hotel.

Sintiéndose un alíen en esa mesa de desconocidos se decidió a entablar conversación con la única persona que conocía; al menos mientras aguardaba a que Mokuba regresara.

—¿Tú no vas a competir?

Seto no reaccionó; o mejor dicho, reaccionó como si no la hubiera escuchado. Lo que sí hizo fue colocar los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazar sus dedos, dejando sus manos frente a su cara y mirando hacia el estrado.

Anzu decidió no molestarse, sólo a ella se le ocurría querer socializar con Kaiba.

—No me hables – Seto le dijo, con un volumen de voz muy bajo. Anzu lo observó, él aún continuaba sin dirigirle la mirada. Para su mayor sorpresa, continuó hablando—. Conozco a la prensa de este país. No quiero que me asocien contigo, y tú no querrás que te asocien conmigo.

Mazaki miró a su alrededor. Si bien era cierto que había muchos fotógrafos, reporteros y camarógrafos en la ceremonia, ninguno estaba siguiéndole los pasos al empresario. Sin dudas Kaiba se creía el centro de atención.

La única persona que los observaba con cara de nada era el componente afrodescendiente de la mesa. No les sacaba los ojos de encima, no sabía bien si observaba a Kaiba o a ella misma.

Anzu se replanteó su decisión, porque a fin de cuentas se había sentado con unos desconocidos; a excepción de Seto, claro. Pero él no le hablaría.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño, sin percatarse de que alguien la estaba observando.

—¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Jonouchi, alarmado por la forma repentina y mecánica en que Zybil se puso de pie. Al notar que ella no le estaba prestando atención, dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar en que ella la estaba fijando: era Anzu.— Zybil— insistió asiendo su brazo.

Zybil lo miró unos instantes, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que preocupaba al rubio, y luego sonrió.

—Iré a disculparme.

Y sin decir más se dirigió al baño.

Jonouchi la contempló mientras se alejaba. Evidentemente Zybil sentía un remordimiento terrible por la forma en que se había comportado con la castaña y no podía aguantar más tiempo para disculparse.

Anzu se observó en el espejo que cubría casi toda la pared, sobre las piletas de mano. Tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos. De nada le servía ahora desear nunca haber viajado. Ya estaba allí, y debía pasar esta estadía de la mejor forma posible. Y lograr lo que se había propuesto.

De repente la puerta se abrió y se cerró y la agobiante pelirroja se posicionaba a su lado con una expresión de triunfo totalmente insoportable. Anzu le dirigió su mirada de máximo desprecio. Y era la primera vez que la ponía en práctica.

—No me mires así. Jonouchi insistió en que viniera a disculparme— rió mientras observaba la reacción de Anzu a través del espejo. Antes de que Anzu le dejara claro que jamás aceptaría sus disculpas, continuó:—. Lo no se imagina es que tú no vas a permitírmelo.

Zybil comenzó a lavar sus manos de la forma aparentemente más natural, pero Anzu sabía que no había venido sólo para eso. Y cada segundo que pasaba la situación se hacía más cargante.

Hasta que Mazaki amagó a retirarse.

—¿Aún no lo has notado?— dejó caer mientras se secaba las manos. Anzu le clavó su iracunda mirada aguardando a que la otra explicara mejor a qué se refería, aunque una parte de ella le decía que era mejor ignorarla y regresar a la ceremonia.

Zybil levantó la vista y la depositó en la bailarina.

—Estás de más— y sonrió. Y levantó su brazo a la altura de su rostro. Y se abofeteó.

Anzu quedó inmóvil observando cómo la pelirroja se golpeó a sí misma. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

—¿Por qué me atacas?— le preguntó mientras se rasgaba una de las tiras de su vestido negro, dejando su hombro descubierto—. ¡Anzu, no!— gritó, mientras se cacheteaba una y otra vez— ¡Detente por favor!

Anzu se liberó de su estupor y la tomó de las muñecas sacudiéndola.

—¿Qué diablos haces?— le recriminó, consciente de que los gritos se escucharían desde afuera.

Zybil se percató de que alguien abría la puerta y se arrojó al piso, a la vez que Jonouchi, Honda y Yugi ingresaban. Anzu comprendió entonces lo que la retorcida colorada trataba de hacer.

—¡Zybil!— Jonouchi se aproximó a su lado, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? – le reprochó Honda, totalmente extrañado.

Yugi se dio media vuelta y salió del baño. Anzu lo siguió, lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo.

—Yugi, no es lo que crees.

Anzu no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal en su vida como en el momento en que Yugi se volteó, con duda y decepción claramente reflejadas en sus ojos. Quizás podría compararse a aquélla vez que Atem se fue definitivamente.

—Tengo que subir a la presentación – le dijo Yugi desviando su mirada. Siguió caminando, sin darle a su mejor amiga tiempo de reaccionar.

Anzu, volviendo en sí, notó cómo Jonouchi y Zybil salían del baño y subían las escaleras. Notó también cómo Shizuka se acercaba a la pelirroja preocupada, y como Honda le explicaba lo ocurrido. Y vio a Otogi acercándose a donde ella se había quedado parada. No estaba de ánimos para discutir con él ni con los otros, tampoco quería cruzarse con Zybil o Jonouchi en los palieres del hotel.

Regresó a sentarse en el asiento de Mihaela, aturdida.

Y notó enseguida que Kaiba la estaba observando, seguramente molesto con que regresara. Anzu lo miró con la expresión de mayor irritación que le salió, pero se sorprendió al notar que el empresario la observaba con curiosidad. Al ver que tenía su atención, Seto le espetó:

—¿Por qué no estás haciéndole porras a Yugi?

Obviamente, se cuidó de decirlo en voz baja.

Anzu estaba demasiado irritada cómo para tolerar a Kaiba y sus groserías.

—¿Por qué no estás jugando a la mamá gallina con tu hermano?

Seto abrió los ojos sorprendido, luego los cerró y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca sardónica.

—Tú no eres tan buena cómo quieres hacerles creer a todos.

Zybil tratando de destruir la amistad con sus amigos y Kaiba divirtiéndose con su ira. Y ese insoportable chico que parecía no quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Y tú qué miras?— le recriminó harta de tanta observación. El otro ni se inmutó, pese a que todos los presentes en la mesa los observaron. Tampoco dejó de mirarla. Anzu se mordió el labio con fuerza.

—Kaiba, ¿por qué no nos presentas a tu novia? – dijo el moreno de la nada.

—¡Ella no es mi novia!

—¡Él no es mi novio!

En un instante cientos de cámaras se enfocaron en esa mesa, más específicamente en Seto y Anzu. Ambos, conscientes de que haber gritado había sido un grave error, no sabían dónde meterse. Kaiba observó amenazante al chico y le aclaró:

—Considérate un hombre muerto.

El aludido pestañeó una vez. Y otra. Y otra. Y sin cambiar su expresión de nada dijo, dejando a Seto y a Anzu estupefactos:

—Soy una mujer.

Anca Tepes respiró hondo y se paró tras el estrado. Llevaba meses planificando esa instancia, y que le salieran con este tipo de sorpresas a último momento no le daba ninguna gracia.

Miró detrás del telón donde los duelistas estaban posicionados, y se mordió el labio, no convencida de lo que iba a hacer.

Volvió a observar hacia el público, y cientos de flashes impacientes obstaculizaron su visión.

Era hora de comenzar.

Anca comenzó por presentar al campeón Japonés, Yugi Moto, y al vice campeón, Jonouchi Katzuya. El público ovacionó al actual Rey de los Duelos, pero cuando el segundo telón se levantó y el duelista rubio no estaba detrás, los espectadores comenzaron a murmurar y murmurar sin parar. La irritación de la empresaria era indisimulable, ya se imaginaba los titulares de la prensa al día siguiente, aludiendo a la poca seriedad con la que los duelistas se habían tomado la ceremonia.

Esforzándose en mantener su compostura, Anca presentó al campeón latinoamericano y a la campeona norteamericana. Los murmullos cesaron progresivamente, permitiendo que continuara su discurso con normalidad.

La empresaria presentó al campeón juvenil de Europa, Iván Nowinsky, y a la vice campeona Mihaela Tepes. Procedió a presentar al Campeón Europeo Sénior, Engel von Schlafendër, duelista de origen alemán y conocido diseñador de ropa, y al vice campeón del mismo torneo, el griego Paris.

Llegó el turno de la campeona de África, Ariadna Adze, ghanesa mundialmente conocida como "Ad" y famosa por su aspecto desaliñado y andrógino.

Anca miró el último telón, preguntándose si lo que iba a hacer le quitaría toda la seriedad al torneo, repleto de duelistas de élite…

—Y por último, les presento a nuestro invitado especial, en su primer presentación en torneos oficiales… ¡Mokuba Kaiba!


End file.
